Deathwatch Chronicles
by P1L9R1M
Summary: In the grim darkness of the far future, there is only war.
1. Mission I: Watch Station Belissar

Near the edge of a cluster of asteroids lumbers out a large ship, a cruiser of the imperial navy. Adorned with skulls and sigils, this vessel brims not only with dangerous cannons but also harbors the emperors mightiest of weapons, the Adeptus Astartes, the Angels of Death, the Space Marines. Yet, these are not the common space marines (if you could call them that), they are the elite few specifically chosen to serve apart an elite force known as the deathwatch. An organization built on but one purpose: the eradication and banishment of all xenos, heretics, and enemies of the Imperium of Man.

Inside the gothic space vehicle, within their given chambers, await those few individuals. Fore in the Jericho Reach, there is only war, and the space marines are outnumbered...they would have it no other way.

A long corridor with rows of doors lies still, even as the remainder of the ship is bustling with activity from the average crew. this corridor is strictly for the angels of death alone. this allows them to train, focus, and pray before each mission, of which they may not survive. on this particular outting, there are three specific space marines that have come to be aboard this very cruiser.

The first room is dark, adorned heavily with iron crosses, burning candles, and silence. he is dressed in full armour, including his helm. This battle brothers name is broteus, a tactical marine from the black templars chapter. he is knelt before an altar of lit candles, one single bolter shell stands upright in between the small wax torches. he prays over the round, asking the emperor to bless his first round, signifying how the next mission will begin, and end.

The second room is awash with a crimson hue, swords crossed on the walls, and a spear propped against the corner. this battle brothers name is vlad, a librarian hailing from the blood angels chapter. he is pouring over a book with runes and signs, his blonde hair hanging around his face while his dark hood and cloak covers the rest. he searches through the pages, seeking answers to a lost riddle.

The third room is dirty, covered in various animal pelts and the spatter of boastful drinking. A grizzled man with a haggard beard stares intently at his foe, his eyes wildly piercing its body. "I do not fear you!" he exclaims with a howl, attacking the serving plate of drinks with a thirsty assault. He is Brother Skold, a Longtooth from the space wolves chapter .

Each of these three is here not by glorious recognition but by dishonour or failure by themselves or on their chapter. These missions will allow them to reclaim glory for both but they must survive and succeed to do so.

The door to each room is suddenly opened, the dimly lit corridor barely shadowing their own rooms. A servo skull summons them one by one to meet in the Armoury for debriefing and requisitioning. These men do not meet until they are at their specified destination. Awaiting the three is a space marine by the name of Magnus, a member of the deathwatch and a battle brother to the imperial fists chapter. He wastes no time explaining the mission parameters.

"Brothers, the Watch Station on the dead world Belissar on the eastern fringe has fallen silent. A few reports suggest a xenos attack but no other intel was provided. Your mission is to ascertain the status of the outpost, eliminate any hostile threat, and secure the station. A Thunderhawk shall drop you in a chasm a few clicks from the watch station, from there you are on your own. I now ask which of you shall lead this kill-team?"

The three angels of death look at one another but only one of them speaks. "I shall lead these pups into battle!" Brother Skold exclaims boldly. The blood angel nods with a smile while the helmeted Black Templar salutes in recognition. "We shall take an oath of glory!" Skold exclaims additionally, gripping the shoulder of Brother Vlad.

"Very well then," Magnus replies sternly. "May the Emperor guide you!"

armed, armoured, and excited, the three angels of death board the Thunderhawk and prepare for the descent. The vehicle knocks up dust as it lands on the deserted planet, wind and dirt already assaulting their armour as the planet's weather howls down upon them. The helmetless Skold peers through the harassing debris, searching for a path out of this canyon. His keen eyes did not fail him.

After a short trek and climb, they begin to see an outline in the distance. It is the watch station, a hexagon shaped tower with now savaged walls. As they draw nearer, scripture can be seen hanging from the walls as well as wrapped tightly around the exterior of the station itself. This building stands as a beacon of defiance against evil and xenos, while also serving as a beacon of hope for the Imperium of Man. "The defensive guns are silent. And, the main doors are ajar," Brother Broteus reports as he calculates the terrain. "This does not bode well."

"I see few tracks outside these walls," Skold states as he eyes the area. "That may be a promising sign, unless this wretched wind is covering up whatever may have happened." Skold peers back to see Vlad drawing his Power Sword, its blue glow playing opposite to his red armour. Vlad nods to Skold with his hooded helmet and the team enters through the gate.

Inside the walls, the courtyard is littered with bodies and debris of the stationed Deathwatch soldiers. "I count twenty-one bodies," Broteus says as he examines the area. Vlad stares up at the Watch Station through his helmet, scanning it for any damage or answers as to what happened here. Skold was not concerned with the numbers of dead or the building itself. What did worry him was the lack of enemy bodies. If this had been an ambush, were they themselves not walking into it as well?

Skold saw his answer as a couple of bodies began to move, small creatures rushing out from inside the corpses. A Ripper Swarm! Without hesitation, Skold broke the silence with heavy bolter fire, tearing the small horde to ribbons. Vlad and Broteus stood fast but found no other enemies in sight. "Tyranid," Skold said with disgust. "That swarm probably consumed their own dead first, returning it to something the Hive can use."

"Shall we scour the outside before we enter?" Vlad proposed. "Perhaps we will find something of use?" Skold nodded in approval and the kill team begins combing the courtyard in a clockwise pattern. Searching the bodies found promising as Vlad was able to recover a Multi-key and Broteus recovered some frag grenades. As the neared their original position by the entry door, another swarm rushed into the courtyard, this time larger. Skold snarls and opens fire on the larger group, yet it still advanced toward them. Calmly, Vlad stepped forward and tossed a frag grenade into the swarm, obliterating it in a flash.

As silence and calm returned to the yard, Broteus attempted to open the door to the first floor of the watch station but found it sealed tight. "Vlad," Broteus pointed as he stepped back and took up a defensive stance. Vlad knelt down and, with the multikey, accessed the locking mechanism, opening the door. The corridor inside is well lit and empty at least from first glace.

Skold takes point and enter the building, Vlad and Broteus bringing up the flank. As a precaution, Broteus closes the door, this way to seal in any enemies who may try and escape. Before they were even a few steps in, three Hormagaunts attacked from Skold's front. He was quick enough to block them with his weapon, halting their entire assault. Yet, he could not shoot in this position with his gun being used as a barricade. Vlad stepped in on his right and stabbed the closest one through the chest, felling it in its place. Broteus immediately followed up by pushing on Skolds left side, firing a burst that shredded the other two. Skold followed up the retaliation by spitting on the nearest corpse.

Carefully, they checked the rooms of the first floor but were at a loss when they found nothing more. Skold once again led the way, ascending the stairs to the second floor. Scrapes in the stairwell suggested more xenos activity. AS they entered the second floor corridor, Skold automatically saw three more Hormagaunts. With a furious shout, he unloaded a barrage on the invaders, killing the one in front and wounding the other two by removing their legs. To conserve ammo, Broteus head stomped one while Vlad beheaded the other. They carefully searched this floor, this time finding corpses from the Watch Station crew. "So far the resistance is minimal," Broteus says as he checks over the bodies. "I do not understand how such a formidable crew could be slain so easy." Skold sniffed the air, his wolf sense trying to find any trace or clue. "For now," Skold added in response. "Let us deal with the enemies in front of us and secure this Watch Station. Then, we may have some answers."

As they climbed the stairs to the third floor, the building suddenly shook violently, as if being shelled or an explosion had struck it. Vlad spoke before the others could say anything. "If this Station falls, we fail. Let us make haste and secure this building." The kill-team moved into the corridor of the third floor but as they crossed the fourway, they found themselves ambushed on two sides by six Hormagaunts. Skold quickly blasted his three to pieces, while Broteus and Vlad dispatched the other three. The building shook once again as they finished their struggle. "No time to rest, pups," Skold exclaimed with a chuckle, leading the way up the stairs.

Voices halt their quick advance as they near the fourth floor. Loud, guttural exclamations, almost brutish. Upon peering into the corridor, Skold sees two Ork boyz standing outside of a closed door, many Tyranid bodies lay slain near their feet. "Come on now, Space Marine!" The one on the left yelled while banging on the door with his choppa. "We only wants da' loot! Ain't no one 'ere ta use it once youz gone!" As Vlad listens, his vox communicator receives a transmission. "Distract them for me and I shall fell them." Without delay, or orders from Skold, Vlad steps out and focuses his outreached hand. A flash of searing pain erupts between the Orks as Vlad smites them, frenzing them toward the Kill-teams position. The locked door suddenly opens and, before the Orks can advance very far, a Space MArine wielding a two-handed claymore beheads them. He now stands in the doorway to a room filled with functioning equipment, his hands resting on his claymore.

"The Emperor smiles on us this day," the unidentified space marine says with a pleased tone. "Not only are we to slay Tyranid but also the green menace as well." Before the team can respond, he once again speaks. "Hurry to the command center on the top floor. I shall open the path for you from here. I shall not leave this room unguarded so long as the xenos threat remains. I should also have the defensive guns online in a short time, that should help against anymore Ork Roks or Tyranid swarms." The mysterious angel of death disappears once more into the room he had emerged from.

Skold glared at Vlad. "A foolish move, boy" he said, reloading his heavy bolter. "Our trapped brother asked for our aid, so I gave it to him," Vlad responded. "If you wore your helmet you would have received the distress call." Skold laughed heartily, slapping Vlad on the back. "I have no need for my helmet," Skold finishing his weapon check. "It dulls my senses!" Broteus defused their banter by stepping between them. "Skold," he said calmly. "I believe Vlad should take point. Our firepower combined is enough to handle any surprises but we know not what awaits us. We can conserve ammo and let Brother Vlad splash some of that blood he and his Chapter so much appreciate."Before Skold could object, Vlad swiftly took the lead and began ascending the stairwell. Skold bumped past Broteus in defiance as they both followed Vlad.

Vlad stepped into the fifth floor corridor as immediately shot at by some Orks hiding down the hall. As two shoota boyz fired at him, two choppa boyz fumbled over one another to slay the space marine. A cold wind and frost chilled the area around Vlad as he pushed his smiting power once again, impacting the two charging Orks, killing one in the process. The other reached Vlad, chopping at him wildly but the weapon did not prove effective against his armour. Vlad them struck the boy down with one swing of his power sword. The two remaining shootas were fired back on by Skold, who left nothing but boots in their stead. After slaying the Orks, they searched the floor for any more opposition but found little but looting and more Tyranid bodies. They began their final ascent towards the command center, not knowing what to expect.

Screams and gunfire echo down the stairwell as they approach the final room. As Vlad peers into the command center he is in disbelief. A group of Orks lead by a Nob is battling a swarm of Tyranid led by a Warrior. Broteus and Skold also see this and are in amazement. To Skold, this is a perfect opportunity to see which is the strongest group. To Broteus, this is an ideal time to let the two enemy groups thin each other's numbers out. To Vlad, however, he was in a blood rage. Memories of defending his home world against the Ork menace overpowering his other battle senses. "The Orks deaths MUST be by my hand!" Vlad screamed as he dashed into the fray. Broteus and Skold both yelled for him to halt but he could not hear them, he was lost to the Crimson Rage.

"Try and give him cover fire," Skold yelled to Broteus as he began firing his weapon. "Try not to hit any of the equipment," Broteus stated, firing his bolter as well. "We must keep as much of this station intact as possible." The two tried their best to shoot around their battle brother and cause minimal damage to the command center consoles and machinery. Vlad charged the nearest Ork and beheaded it, smiting the Hormagaunt it was fighting as well. Slowly, the Battle Brothers were thinning the numbers but the greatest threat was the Nob and Warrior. Broteus and Skold took to eliminating the smaller enemies first, letting the two enemy leaders wear each other down.

Vlad's grace and fury was unmatched by any of the Ork boyz. As he ran another boy through, he extended out his arm to smite another charging Ork. Vlad's smite was cut short as nearly was his arm. The Nob had been freed up due to the Tyranid Warrior switching to attack the bolter assault by Broteus and Skold. As Broteus dodged the Warriors swipes, Skold saw the Nob nearly sever Vlads arm, causing him to fall unconscious. Skold would lose no member so long as he was in charge. With a righteous fury, Skold blew out the Nobs legs from under him, tearing him apart as he fell. Skold quickly turned back toward the Warrior and was caught off guard, having his heavy bolter knocked from his hands. It leapt upon him and pinned him to the entry doors, stabbing and swiping violently. As Skold fired into its gut and face with his bolt pistol, the wounded Broteus recovered from being tossed by the Warrior as it attacked Skold. Broteus carefully fired bolt after bolt until it could no longer sustain the blood and limb loss he had caused it. One final round from Skolds bolt pistol stopped the wretched creatures assault and life. "Are you wounded, brother?" Broteus asked Skold, his own wounds being no more than a nuisance. "Nay," Skold replied. "But, Brother Vlad is badly wounded. We must get the Thunderhawk here swiftly."

On the roof, the two able space marines carried their brother to the Thunderhawk, accompanied by the enigmatic techmarine that had helped them earlier. "The auto defenses will clear away any enemies remaining," the Techmarine stated. "I am Rune, from the Stormwarden Chapter. I wish to vouch for your assistance and bravery during this dismal time. Also, I have important information to relay to command."

Back on the cruiser, Broteus and Skold await Vlads outcome from the Apothecaries. As they wait, Brother Rune visits them, filling in the gaps of the story before their arrival. "The Tyranid attack was sudden and chaotic. They lured most of our forces out by using a separate group, much larger and dangerous, than the one you faced. Those in the courtyard were ambushed by Ravaners and Licthors, which then trailed after the group giving chase. The Ork roK was unexpected as well, albeit a great time for an attack of opportunity. However, their attacks seemed greatly focused on the Tyranids."

The three waiting space marines are soon delivered good news. The Apothecary reports that Vlad will survive and that Emperor has blessed him for his arm was saved as well. In their respective quarters, each reflects on the mission. Skold smiles a proud smile, pleased that his command over the kill team was successful and without loss. Broteus lit a group of candles in honour of his kill teams success, as well as lighting a separate candle for Vlad. Its red wax shimmering from the dancing flame, a flame that had not been extinguished this day.


	2. Mission II: Tooth For A Tooth

Vlad strode through the halls of the imperial ship, his cloak flowing gracefully behind him. He checked his gear as he walked down the corridor, his crimson armor glistening and shimmering with gold trim and trinkets. He was finally out of the infirmary and he was ready for revenge on those that were responsible for his nearly fatal wound. By the grace of the Emperor, he had learned that the Ork menace had been sighted on a feudal world called Eleusis in the Jericho Reach.

He had arrived at the armoury after the rest of the Space Marines had arrived for debriefing, which was a perfect time for him to interject and take command of this mission. Without even giving Magnus, the Imperial Fist Veteran who they were assigned to report, a chance to greet him, Vlad spoke. "My honor demands that I shall lead this mission," Vlad exclaimed with a regal charm. "This Ork fortress will be destroyed under my leadership. I must have vengeance!" Vlad strutted and waved his hand about while giving his speech. Skold immediately laughed heartily as he equipped his heavy bolter pack, using a free hand to pat Vlad on the shoulder. "Then what are we waiting for, brother!?" Skold asked excitedly while gathering his gear together. Broteus nodded in agreement as he picked up a missile launcher. Magnus smirked, the scars on his face complying to his pleasure. "Then say your oath and be gone with you. These Orks will not slay themselves."

The Black Templar, Space Wolf, and Blood Angel took an Oath of Glory, forging a pact to regale and earn great renown with this battle ahead. Vlad snatched up a hand flamer along with his standard gear. He would make sure these Xenos would feel his wrath, with a fury and fire that would eradicate their war band. All geared up, the trio headed to the Thunderhawk that would transport them to the planet. As before, the Stormwarden Rune would pilot them down, dropping them off and keeping a close proximity. With a nod, Rune and the others departed, rocketing towards a world of castles and cults, and now, Orks.

Rune spotted the makeshift fortress that was crudely built next to a coast line. He landed the ship far enough away as to not alert the enemy, giving the others the go ahead to exit and exterminate. Skold stepped out first, his heavy bolter ready to saw anything in half that threatened them. Broteus followed and knelt down next to Skold, scanning the area carefully and waiving out Vlad. The robed Blood Angel waltzed out, sword in hand, hand flamer in the other, ready for revenge. Broteus gave another hand signal and the three proceeded towards the fort.

The coastal region was mostly dead grass and dirt, the sky hung down with a heavy grey cloud range. The water in the distance was a deep green color, causing most of the area to appear drab and dead. The Space Marines approached cautiously as there was not much cover to use. However, each step seemed to bring them closer and closer to the sounds of gun fire, dakka as the uncouth Orks would call it. Skold could smell fire and fuel burning, steel melting, and squigs squalor. He never cared for wearing his helmet, it always obscured his natural senses. The Space Wolves were savage compared to the other chapters, primal and barbaric, but very effective. This longtooth was pushing four hundred years of service, his gene seed even longer. Battle was in his blood, and he could smell war in the air...he smiled all the while as they neared the walls of the Ork encampment.

They had made it up to the walls without incident, no sightings of greenskins anywhere outside, nor any sentries watching. The dakka fire was very loud now, and Broteus new this to be a good thing. "We should use that noise to our advantage," he proposed to the others. "As long as they keep up that noise, we need not fear being heard." Skold patted Broteus on the shoulder in acceptance, Vlad merely nodded but approved. The men readied their weapons and entered the open gates, ready for a fight.

Inside the walls, the group could see a long structure in front of them, probably the housing for the warboss or nobs. To the right was a small building with smoke pluming from it, and a squig hut just further down. To the left was another small structure with smoke, and beyond that a group of tents and huts for the boyz. The large amount of gunfire they could here was coming from somewhere behind everything else, near the coast line. Before they could make a move though, dakka fire exploded down upon them from above.

Broteus snapped his head up in dismay as he saw a Ork boy on either side of the interior walls manning heavy weaponry. Angry that he had overlooked these interior posts, he fired upon the right tower with zeal and fervor. The cover tore apart, then the gun exploded, shredding the boy into pieces. Skold took a step back and unleashed upon the left tower, collapsing it down upon the ork, crushing it and the gun in turn. "That will not happen again," Broteus exclaimed, annoyed by his low tactical approach. Skold chuckled and replied, "Worry not, Orks are an unpredictable bunch. We are lucky it is not raining squig bombs for no reason." Broteus and Vlad chuckled at the ridiculous jest, even though Skold was correct. Orks were very unpredictable, which makes them even more dangerous than most.

Vlad pointed towards the long house in front of them, motioning them to move up. Broteus cleared the area, he and Skold posting up against the oddly fashioned doorway. "You two take a side and find an opening," Vlad said in a low tone. "I will distract the creatures inside so that we may have the surprise." Broteus took the left side, slicing the corner with efficiency and determination. Skold took the right side, smelling the air to make sure the coast was clear before moving around the edge. Vlad closed his eyes and chanted to himself, preparing the power behind his plan.

Broteus peered in and saw the interior, as well as a very large Ork, most likely a Nob. Skold peeked in from the other side, seeing the large, armoured Ork wielding a heavy club made from metal and who knows what else. The doorway moves open and in steps an Ork boy, causing immediate concern for the others. Had Vlad been caught off guard? Was this boy coming to expose their intrusion? Before Broteus and Skold could make a move, the Ork boy slashed the legs of the larger ork then leapt on the unsuspecting Nob, stabbing downward into the throat and torso of the beast, getting past the armour quite easily. Skold was right, these Orks are unpredictable, killing each other without warning and with ease.

As the two Space Marines readied their weapons to eliminate the treacherous Ork wielding a choppa, it shimmered and disappeared. In its place was Brother Vlad, who was wiping off his power sword of the Nobs blood but leaving it on his armour. "Did you enjoy the show?" Vlad asked over his vox quite proud of himself. "You nearly got yourself shot," Skold replied through the window flap, lowering his weapon and shaking his head. "You young pups are brash and naive. Next time, inform us of your little...plan." Broteus stared at Vlad, trying to burn him with his eyes and anger. "Never play a trick like that again," he stated. "Black Templars exterminate psykers. Witches are damned and destroyed by our Chapter...so watch your gambit next time."

The three met back out front of the now empty structure, eyeing the surroundings once again. "We should clear these buildings before moving on," Broteus said as he surveyed the huts and hovels. "Very well," Vlad replied with a nod. "You can lead the way, but I am still in charge." Broteus ignored the arrogant Librarians words. His task was to complete the mission, effectively and efficiently, that is what mattered most to him. The revenge driven Blood Angel was a wild card due to his blind rage, therefore they would have to take extra precautions. With Broteus on point, the Angels of Death made their way further into the camp.

The three wasted no time in dispatching the orks housed in what could only be a forge of some type near the squig huts. Dashing from window to window, door to door, the three slashed and shot all enemies they found, the enemy barely managing a scream before being slain. They were surgical under Broteus' tactical guidance, expending only necessary ammo and effort to clear the area. With the right side cleared of orks, the squigs were the only group left to destroy. A small group of grots attempted to muster weapons but Vlads hand flamer engulfed all creatures in range. Vlad inhaled deeply the aroma of burning squigs, ashes falling upon his worn face like small trophies.

The left side of the camp was the only threat left, other than the party of dakka fire resounding from down on the coast. Broteus and Vlad entered the other forge where the choppas were being made, stabbing and slashing all of the orks inside, conserving ammo and keeping the deed quiet. Outside, Skold watched over the shacks that housed the ork boys, watching for stragglers and survivors. As the others were finishing inside of the forge, three ork boys lumbered around the corner, their porcine faces caught off guard by the longtooths appearance. They were only able to spout the word "umies!" before being exploded by the heavy bolter fire, which did not stop at their deaths. Skold advanced, his weapon attached with a brace that allows him to move and fire, each step being met with ten shots. He gave the orks no time to react, tearing their tents and huts to rubble within seconds.

Vlad heard the bolter fire and charged out, not wanting to miss any of the glory and blood soaked thrill. Broteus paused for a moment as he was leaving the forge, finding a peculiar object. An Adeptus Astartes issued missile launcher with one missile preloaded. The orks were using it as some sort of rolling pin, the fools. Broteus caught up to the others outside, now lugging about two missile launchers. Skold had finished dispensing rounds now that Vlad was torching the makeshift homes and remaining enemies. He smirked at the Black Templars find and said "I do believe you are ready for war, pup!" Broteus smiled behind his helmet but only nodded. "Is that all of them?" he asked in response. "I do believe so," Vlad said as he stopped and returned from his mission of scorched earth. "Then let us make our way to the coast and finish these orks," Skold said, equipping the extra missile launcher to his back.

The three Space Marines made their way toward the continuous dakka fire that had so generously covered their assault. They darted to and fro between cover and rubble, nearing the makeshift docks the orks had fashioned. Finally, they could see what was causing the large volume of fire, a warboss. Large and adorned in trophies, he had a very large gathering of orks around him and was rallying the masses.

"Dis 'ere wata contains a 'uge beast, one wit 'uge teefs! I WANTS 'EM! Doz teefs will make us da strongest! Biggest teefs around which makes us da biggest boyz around! Git to dem boatz and letz get doz teefs!" The mass of orks cheered wildly and scurried down towards the unstable docks and departing on even more unstable boats. The three Space Marines looked to one another in dismay, each trying to discern what these orks were actually doing on this world. It did not matter though, they were all leaving the docks now and the group had no means of aquatic transport to give chase.

Broteus quickly radioed Rune over his vox and requested pickup. Shortly, the Thunderhawk settled at the end of the nearest dock, allowing the three to board easily. "Did I just see ork boats?" Rune asked in a confused tone. "You did," Vlad replied as he boarded. "It seems the orks are as unpredictable as ever." Skold laughed heartily at the situation and response, his words proven correct once again. Without delay, the four men lifted off in pursuit of the crazed ork warband.

Rune swiftly maneuvered the ship over the green waters, gaining on the enemy quickly. "I count five vessels," Rune voxed to the others. Yet, what he saw next was even more crazy than the ork contraptions. Exploding from the depths, a humongous serpentine creature emerged, immediately receiving dakka fire from the ork boats. "By the Emperor," Rune said in awe. "What is that creature? A Tyranid?" The three other Space Marines all glanced ahead as best they could, easily spotting the immense beast. "Tis a Kraken!" Skold yelled in excitement. "Oh, this is a good day!"

The Thunderhawk was now nearing the boats enough for the others to fire upon them, yet the looming monster posed a concern. "Stay on opposite ends of the fleet as the beast," Broteus barked at Rune. "Let them waste their fire on the creature and we can eliminate the others with very little resistance." Rune veered the ship over to the opposite end, keeping a constant distance away as the creature circled around the fleet, flailing and snapping.

With the side doors open, the group was ready to unleash the fury of the Imperium upon these xenox. Broteus and Skold both readied missile launchers and took aim, the weapons resting on their chapter symbols; a wolf for Skold and a black iron cross for Broteus. "Fire," Vlad ordered as he pointed with this blade at the nearest boat. The entire boat was destroyed in a flash, all crew members killed instantly. "One down," Vlad voxed to Rune. "Move us to another."

Rune moved them to another, always watching the beasts movements. A few shots rang across the hull but Rune kept on, placing them along side another war boat. With the missile launchers empty, Skold and Broteus took up their bolters and took aim. Vlad took charge and unleashed a bolt of energy from his sword, exploding the head of the ork on the forward gun. Skold opened fire on the captains area while Broteus focused fire on the mine layers in the rear. More dakka sprayed at them, but the men stood stern and let loose more and more explosive bolter shells into the vehicle. Skold tore through the helm killing the pilot. Broteus' bolter shells ignited the mines and exploded the boats rear, shrapnel killing the few stragglers nearby on deck.

"Two down," Vlad voxed to Rune, again causing him to pilot the ship adjacent another ork boat. This time, more dakka fire sprayed across their Thunderhawk, one round cutting Skolds cheek. With a roar, the Space Wolf unloaded on the rear half and gunners, causing the mine area to explode once again. This time, the boat ramshackled into the next one, both ripping and tearing first, then exploding violently, incinerating the orks on board. Vlad looked at Skold momentarily then voxed to Rune again. "Four down." After a small chuckle, Rune moved them over to the only boat left, of which he could see the large Warboss lumbering about and pointing at the gigantic sea beast.

As they leveled out next to the ship, the Warboss immediately opened fire on the Thunderhawk, his twin-linked gun spitting more rounds than all of the others. This time, the three Space Marines dodged and moved away from the shots, his guttural screams following the dakka. "Yous ain't gonna git ma teefs, Space Marines!" the Warboss yelled. Skold stepped out to return fire but was caught by the volume of fire and knocked down. Rune also struggled with all of the shots as they began to overtake the ship. "Draw his fire and I will slay their leader," Vlad said to Broteus. Without hesistation, the Black Templar stepped out and opened fire on the boat, moving and dodging to the best of his ability.

Vlad gripped his sword tightly and closed his eyes, invoking a strong and ancient power. "By the power of the Blood Angels and Saguinous himself," Vlad yelled as he stepped for, the air becoming chilled as he pointed his sword at the Warboss. "I slay you!" A red bolt of energy twisted around his blade then fired straight through the big orks chestplate, piercing through it and the boat all together. The Warboss continued to fire but began to fall to his knees, his troops still firing at the beast and Broteus. Without warning, the monstrous serpent came down upon the ship, swallowing it hold before disappearing into the deep green waters.

"Is the Ork slain?" Skold asked from the floor of the Thunderhawk, attempting to get up. "It seems he got all the teeth he wanted," Broteus replied in a jesting manner. Vlad extended a hand to Skold, helping him up from the floor. "No need to worry Librarian," Skold said as he got to his feet. "I am more angry than wounded." Vlad smirked and replied, "Glad to see you are done laying around on the job." Skold sneered at Vlad and shut the open side door, Broteus closing the opposite one. "Let us be gone from here," Skold yelled to Rune. "I have a mighty thirst and wish to admire my wounds." Rune complied and took them off world, back to the Deathwatch imperial fleet.

Back at the Armoury, the three returned their wargear, including an extra missile launcher. Magnus, with his yellow armor black fist encircled pauldron appeared, nodding in approval at their mission completion. "Indeed," he said with a nod of his head. "I chose the right men for this job. Well done, brothers! Your deeds will be known to many as have your earned much honour and glory. The Emperor surely smiles upon you this day." Broteus as always is not entirely satisfied and speaks out about the mission. "What of the large creature?" he asks Magnus curiously. "It will be hunted down and exterminated," Magnus replies soundly. "Although, you need not worry about that. It is time for you to rest and recover. Soon enough, you will have other matters to worry about."

Magnus salutes across his chest the aquila, two hands forming the twin headed imperial seal, then exits. Skold punches each of the men in the arm to gain their attention. "Shall we head to the mess hall?" he asks excitedly. "We can feast and drink as we each tell of glory. What say you?" Vlad and Broteus nod in compliance and leave the armoury, Skold halting for a moment. "That includes you," Skold said aloud to Rune. The Stormwarden nodded and followed suit, his heavy fur cloak dragging behind him.

The four mighty Space Marines told one another stories of grandeur and danger, horror and war...fore in the forty first millenium, there is only war.


	3. Mission III: The Spire

It has been only a few days since the Kill Team had walked the planet Eleusis, destroying the enemies of the Imperium. The battle had been fairly routine albeit unusual, although that is normal when facing Orks. Each of the members had been going about their own personal business since that mission. Skold was busy admiring his trophies while drinking pint after pint, with no effect due to a Space Marines physiology. Vlad had been scouring over his books but found himself distracted by cleaning and polishing his gear. Broteus had been in the Armoury every day, testing and cleaning the gear and weaponry thoroughly. Rune was busy maintaining the Thunderhawk as well as various systems, trying to coerce the machine spirits to work harder and more proper.

Each of them was interrupted by a servo skull, bringing them a message from Magnus that they could not ignore. They were to assemble in the Armoury and discuss their next mission. Each, within their own times and manners, made their way to the to the room, curious as to what foes they would slay next. Broteus hoped it would be psykers of some type, for his Chapter hunted them to all corners of the known verse. Vlad hoped the Orks had started anew so he could awash himself in the blood of his favored foe. Skold merely hoped that it was big and nasty, a worthy challenge to his prowess.

Once they had all arrived inside the confines of the Armoury, the Imperial Fist Veteran Magnus gave them the mission details. "Hail, Brothers! It would seem that the Ork menace on Eleusis was not to be your last time planet side. While the strike team was hunting the enormous beast you sighted, they stumbled upon a decrepit tower. Normally, this is a common sight on feudal worlds such as this one but the peculiar design is what prompted an investigation. The locals in the area, nor the scouts, had ever seen this spire before, as if it suddenly appeared overnight. The citadel is out of place due to its decor and build which means it is not from this world, and also means it is most likely a warp anomaly. The strike team is still under orders to hunt the aquatic giant, so the original Kill Team will be deployed to discern, and if necessary, destroy what lies inside that tower. Be wary, there are already reports of strange occurrences, signs of Chaos. Many of the locals have gone missing and no one can confirm if they left or went into the spire. For this mission I allocate you each fifty requisition for this mission. I also appoint Brother Broteus as Squad Leader due to his exemplary performance and guidance in the previous mission. Gear up and may the Emperor protect you. Dismissed!"

"I recommend Kraken rounds be supplied to each member," Broteus said as he gathered his bolter and grenades. "In the event we face any Chaos Space Marines or Daemons. I also invoke the Oath of Loyalty, may our cohesion hold firm even in the face of heresy. Gather your gear and meet in the docks for departure." The others followed the Tactical Marines orders, knowing that this was an all too familiar foe, a twisted image of what can happen to those who are not strong in both body and mind. With their weapons and tools chosen, the Angels of Death made their way to the Thunderhawk and departed for Eleusis once again.

Brother Rune pilots the transport ship down to the planet once again. This descent is more ominous though, a warp anomaly such as this could only be the beginning or a trap as well. The Space Marines ride in silence, each checking their gear and readying their minds for what horrors may lie ahead. They may be assaulting the tower physically but the spire could attack them mentally, a battle harder to fight for those less pure of heart and soul. Broteus was adept at facing the forces of Chaos but he knew better than to underestimate its power. Orks were wild and unpredictable but Chaos was cruel and cold, breaking even the strongest of Space Marines with troops needed.

Rune lands the ship on the outskirts of the town, the tower looming over it, it's ancient exterior displacing it even more than the massive presence it emits. The few villagers the team notices quickly dart off into homes and buildings, leaving only a small child to greet them. "Welcome, my lords," the small, dirty blonde girl says, staring up at her saviors. "May we assist you in any manner?" Broteus stepped forward and knelt down, his large frame still bigger than the girl at this height. "Tell us child," he asked in a calm tone. "What do you know of that unusual building?" The girl shudders at the sight of the dark citadel but musters an answer. "The tower appeared without any warning, any noise, or any disturbance. Our town has been afraid to approach, although some have entered yet they have not returned. Some say whispers and howls have been heard but not all can confirm that rumor. So far, nothing has exited the building, but we are still wary of its wicked watch."

Broteus thanks the child and tells her to return home. As she scurries away, the Kill Team turns to one another for thoughts and ideas. "I do not like this," Broteus stated, gripping his weapon tight as he gazed at the old tower. He could feel it watching him in return, the dark exterior pressing on him like gravity. "Ha!" Skold exclaimed with a rack of his heavy bolter, stepping forward and spitting at the towers exterior. "Chaos hides behind illusions and whispers but in a fight they are just like the rest, flesh and blood. You pups can wait in the Thunderhawk if you please, but I am going to send that tower back to wherever it came from, piece by piece if I must."

"I agree with Skold," Vlad said suprisingly, the others shocked by his admittance. "With me here, the Warp and chaotic pressures can not affect you. I am a Librarian, Brother Broteus. My powers are more terrifying and more powerful than those of heretics. Let us press on and be done with this annoyance." Skold shook his head but moved up with Vlad towards the heavy plated doors. Broteus paused a moment to gather himself before putting his mind in tactical mode. "Brother Rune," he voxed to the lone pilot. "I want you to stay and watch the perimeter. Deploy a tarantula turret just in case we become overwhelmed, either inside or outside of the spire." Rune voxed back a simple confirmation and began to setup a defensive point. Broteus steeled himself and approached the others at the entrance.

Broteus gives Skold and Vlad the signal and the two press on the doors. The two heavy doors open with ease, yet the scraping noise they cause disturbs the stillness inside. Layers and layers of dust suggest none have set foot here in decades, maybe even centuries. The round tower seems only to be home to bookshelves and what appears to be an endless staircase. "Secure this room," Broteus ordered, eyeing the surroundings as he shut the doors behind them. Vlad walked the walls, now and again inspecting the books contents. Skold met him from the other direction as he swept the room, his trigger finger at the ready. "Do those pages reveal anything?" Skold asked, keeping a watchful eye on the room. "I do not recognize these markings," Vlad replied, shaking his head and replacing the book from where he pulled it. "This room yields nothing. No information and no enemies." Broteus nodded in agreement then pointed to the staircase. "Then we climb the tower," he said as he motioned them over. "Let us see what lies at the top."

After ascending the stairs for a few minutes, the three men find another set of heavy doors waiting at the top. This time, Broteus and Vlad pushed the doors open, allowing Skold and his heavy bolter to enter and sweep first. The large, dome shaped room is adorned with nothing. No marking, no sigils, nothing. The only object in the room is in the very center, a large slab with some sort of sword. It glows with a faint blue hue, barely piercing the shroud of darkness that clouded the room. Broteus voxes for Vlad to move up and inspect the item, at the same time motioning Skold to cover him. Broteus stood at the doorway, watching the stairs for any ambush.

As Vlad reached for the glowing sword, a voice echoed through the room. "Come to claim your precious relic blade have you? Revealed into your plane have we?" the heinous voice said, the source unknown. "Escape you shall not! Reclaim you must not!" From the darkness, a Chaos Sorcerer emerges, the darkness flowing off of him as his staff clicks upon the ground. He slams the staff down upon the floor, a wave of energy blasting outward and knocking Vlad and Broteus prone. Skold remained unscathed, being too heavy and previously braced to fire. "HERETIC!" the Space Wolf screamed, his fangs glinting in the dim light. Pulling his finger back, the heavy bolter illuminated and shattered the darkness, exploding the spot the witch was standing on.

Vlad and Broteus quickly regained their footing and prepared to fire upon the Sorcerer as well but there was no trace, the building stood undamaged by the bolter assault. Laughter echoed through the room just as the voice had before, the blue sword still lying untouched on the slab. Vlad grabbed up the sword and readied himself for another attack, but nothing happened. The sword glowed softly and calmly, the room equally as calm now. "We must slay that heretic," Broteus exclaimed, his bolter at the ready. "Let us descend and scour this building for his whereabouts. He must be hiding in here somewhere."

The Adeptus Astartes trio quickly move down the stairwell, the entry room unchanged from when they entered. Before they are able to fan out, the furthest wall explodes open, fire licking and engulfing the books and walls. Three Chaos Space Marines wielding flamers exit a hidden passage, wildly burning all in their path. The flames barely touch the three men as they unleash a wave of exploding shells at their twisted brethren, felling them as fast as they had appeared. "I feel a presence from that path," Vlad says, eyeing the hidden passage, his powers pushing against that of the Sorcerers." Without delay, they dart into the revealed stairwell, spiraling down towards unknown horrors.

As they reach the bottom, the Kill Team feels the building shake and shudder as the heretics fire compromised the towers structure. A set of heavy doors greet them as before, Broteus and Vlad once again opening the way for Skolds devastation. The room inside was like a mirror of the previous one, the only difference being what was on the slab: a large tome. Before the men could fan out in the room, the sinister psyker appeared, wasting no time in surprising them. This time, he extended both arms, a portal tearing open at both ends. This left the Sorcerer vulnerable but he was no longer alone. Four creatures, two from each portal, tore their way into reality. Pink Horrors, creatures devoted to Chaos God Tzeentch, daemons capable of warp shielding and warpfire.

Broteus managed to react before the others, ignoring everything but the Sorcerer. "Die, witch!" Broteus howled, squeezing the trigger of his bolter. The Chaos fiend was an easy target, being caught up in a summoning of the twin portals. Round after round tore through the evil psyker, but still he stood firm. As Broteus attacked the Sorcerer, Skold braced and unloaded on the two closest targets, shredding one to pieces while the others dark gift protected it. Opposite the Space Wolf, Vlad raised a hand and fired a crimson bolt from his sword, slaying both Horrors in one shot.

Broteus' continued fire was finally wearing down the psyker, his riddled body beginning to slump and give way to the attack, still keeping the portals open miraculously. Skold barraged the surviving Pink Horror but was still trying to break the veil it had surrounding it, all the while the remains of the first slain split into two new creatures: Blue Horrors, lesser versions of the original. At the same time, the two Vlad had slain arose, this time blue and four strong. He managed to smite on before they sent warpfire and claws flying his way, their bodies a mere maw with claws and feet attached.

Skold changed his target, not being able to break the shield, shredding the new Blue Horrors that had grown from the slain one. A shot of warpfire blasted his armour, searing his shoulder as he took the pressure off of the shielded daemon. Grimacing, Skold ignored the pain, destroying the two lesser creatures with a fury of bolter fire. Broteus changed tactics and hurled a grenade over the slab, landing it between the shielded horror and the Sorcerer. The explosion rocked both fiends, shattering the shield around the Pink beast and killing the psychotic psyker finally. Skolds fire finally overwhelmed the beast, blasting it to pieces, as well as the two that attempted to birth from it.

Vlad dodged and slashed as he charge the blue creatures, cutting one in half as it leapt at him, grabbing the other as it gnashed and clawed wildly. With a thrust, he stabbed through its open mouth, ending the creatures attack and life. As he tossed the body away, the last standing daemon fired at Vlad, piercing his left leg and dropping the Blood Angel to one knew. Before Vlad or the Blue Horror could act on one another, Broteus shot one round into the body of the beast, exploding it instantly.

Broteus looked the men over, eyeing their wounds and conditions. The building shook even worse now, rubble falling beginning to fall around them, the tower collapsing in on itself from the unholy fire above. "Take the sword," Vlad barked at Skold. "I must carry the book. I fear it may be too corrupt for either of you." Skold grabbed up the large, musty book and traded Vlad as Broteus helped the Blood Angel up. "We have to move," Broteus commanded as the structure fell down around them. Skold took point as Broteus aided Vlad up the unstable staircase.

The three battle forged souls raced out of the burning building, bursting through the front doors into the courtyard of the village. Outside, an unexpected and gruesome war raged on. Civilians were being slain by followers loyal to Chaos, molding the dead into strange effigies and symbols. Rune's voice exploded over the vox midsentence "...Need backup! I repeat, I need backup! Does anyone read me?" Each of the men were briefly bewildered by what was happening. How could they not have heard this?

Vlad spoke first on the matter, wincing in pain as he stood on his own. "The spire must have been enveloped with a spell or power," he said, readying himself for the sudden onslaught. "We had no idea this was going on outside so long as we remained inside.' They could see, through the smoke, debris, and bodies that Rune was piling up quiet the stack of kills, between he and the tarantula turret. "We must reach the ship," Broteus barked, reloading his bolter with a fresh clip. "I am not sure how long Brother Rune has been under siege, and we need that vehicle if things become dire."

Ignoring their wounds, the Kill Team moved side by side swiftly towards the Thunderhawk. They not only had to dodge enemy attacks but also pieces of the citadel as it fell down around them. Through smoke and fire, the three Space Marines maneuvered through the war torn village, killing marauders and acolytes by the dozens. As they neared the edge of town, they were intercepted by a squad of Chaos Space Marines, who did not hesitate to fire upon them.

With no cover, the men were forced to stand their ground and try and outlast their enemy. Skold was able to fire a dozen or so shots off before the enemy bolters assaulted his armour, breaking bones and shattering his pauldron. Before the Space Wolf fell though, he had turned two of the heretics into a carpet of gore with his immense firepower. Broteus knelt down and fired his bolter fully automatic, drawing a line up one of the Chaos Marines and splitting him in two. Before he could adjust targets, the last foe returned fire, blasting open Broteus' chest plate and wounding him deeply. Vlad was slow to react due to his wound but was able to manifest a blood lance from his sword, the crimson bolt ripping through the Chaos Marines upper body and killing him instantaneously.

Using the cover fire from the turret, Rune rushed over to the wounded men, searching Broteus quickly for his Narthecium. Vlad helped up Skold while Rune aided Broteus, giving each of the men a shot of the drug. "This will speed up recovery of the wounds as well as give them a stouter endurance," Rune spoke as he administered the drug to each of them as they trudged toward the ship. Just as they were boarding, the turret stopped firing, finally dispensing its last rounds. Rune hurried them onboard then scanned the area for enemy activity before boarding the ship. Through all the haze and hellfire, Rune could make out no signs of movement. Not from survivors or fiends. With the relics reclaimed from the tower, and the tower destroyed, Rune felt it best to escape and return later rather than lose everything and gain nothing.

The Stormwarden climbed into the pilots seat and lifted off, rising above the once simple village, now wreathed in flame and buried under an ancient bastion. Rune had barely gotten them in the air before an explosion rocked the vessel, sending it plummeting to the ground violently. He was able to keep the ship level but the speed and spin shattered and twisted the vehicle into an unrecognizable form, tossing the Battle Brothers about inside the hull.

Broteus and Skold were the first up and aware, thanks to the Narthecium injection dulling the pain and powering their pain threshold. Quickly, both men knew this was a grave situation, seeing the status of the ship and noticing enemy movement outside. Broteus began to lay cover fire through the wreckage, using it for cover as best he could. Skold checked Vlad's condition but was struggling to rouse his mind. Rune awoke in the cockpit to bolter fire, snapping his senses sharp and placing him on alert. Using his mechadendrite arm, he pried the metal around him away, allowing him to enter the rest of the ship.

Brother Broteus fired round after round, slaying acolyte after acolyte, but still more fell upon their position. As he fired through the mangled ports, a swift, red figure darted passed him. Before he could realize what it was, he could feel a searing pain in his arm, the sting of a warpblade. He snapped his view to the back hatch which lay wide open, the culprit now entering the vehicle through that spot. A Bloodletter, the swift, deadly melee daemons driven by the Chaos God Khornes bloodlust. As it stepped further into the wreckage, a flash of energy maimed the creature, smiting it harshly.

Vlad had awakened, and he was angry. As a large group of heretics closed in on the downed Thunderhawk, the Librarian pushed with all of his might, carving a path through the horde assaulting them. The group suffered heavy casualties, the blood lance cutting a swath of gore through their impure bodies. The enemy remnants dispersed in fear, disappearing into the smoke that loomed around their destroyed transport. Each time he unleashed a power, the men felt their hair raise on their bodies, as well as the air grow frigid.

With all of the men up and mostly able, they began to focus their firepower on anything that emerged from the black smoke surrounding them. Skold, even with the Narthecium, could not wield his heavy bolter and was therefore reduced to using his bolt pistol. He and Rune took one side of the wreckage while Vlad and Broteus watched the other side, each alternating fire on the droves that funneled out of the haze.

Rune fired out upon the marauders, thinning their numbers with every round. A sound nearby made him peer towards the ruined cockpit, where he could see a Bloodletter quickly dash in through the cockpit and close on him quick. It ran its blade through his stomach, snarling and slashing with its claws in addition. Its victory was not so easily one, fore Rune was more machine than man. The wound was deep but not fatal and he responded with his own melee weapon. The mechanical claw attached to his back snatched up the ugly head of the daemon and squeezed, crushing the skull of the hideous beast. Rune tossed the body before falling down himself, his flesh overcoming the metallic portions.

Skolds bolt pistol was running low, and his fellow Marine had just been wounded grievously. He could see another Bloodletter working its way into the ship through the cockpit but as he fired upon it the gun ran dry, killing the beast with the final shots. As he turned for a weapon, he saw Vlad unleash another bolt of crimson devastation upon the encroaching hordes, only this time it pushed back on him. The force of his power vaulted him against the wreckage, the damage placing him in suspended animation until he could recover.

Skold and Broteus were the only two able bodies left to fend off the enemies. Skold glanced back at his side and saw that the enemies were all dead or gone, leaving only Broteus' side to defend. As the two men rallied together, the battlefield grew silent. Skold's senses were keen but due to the amount of blood and fire, he could not tell if the enemies had retreated or if they were setting up an ambush. "Cover me, brother," Skold said sternly to Broteus as he moved to exit the ship. Broteus complied and readied his bolter for any advance or ambush.

Outside the ship, Skold looked about for signs of enemy movements but could discern little. The smoke was heavy and thick, obscuring his senses including his visibility. So far, the coast was clear but they would need to act fast if they were to escape to a better vantage point. Skold went to the port where Broteus was aiming out of and glanced in to give him the situation. Broteus did not as Skold approached him, not even turning his head to look at him. Then, Skold saw it, the blade that was thrust through the Black Templars chest. Broteus slumped over as the Bloodletter withdrew the blade, licking the blood from its wretched exterior.

Skold could hear the enemy approaching now but he no longer cared. If this were to be his moment, then they speak of it on Fenris for a millenia. He grabbed the relic blade and he was carrying, the blue glow now glowing brighter. He walked to the end of the ship and met the exiting Bloodletter, slashing through its neck before it could even leap at him. With the daemon slain, he turned his gaze upon the area he could hear the enemy dwelling inside the smoke. He took a few steps then increased his gallop, piercing the black veil with sword in hand, slashing and stabbing at all he encountered.

The enemy was unprepared and unequipped for melee combat with a Space Marine, their firearms failing to prevail in close quarters, especially in the cover of the dark haze. Skold cut down thirty three men in total before the smoke cleared, revealing the area to him. His eyes burned from the smoke but he could see the perimeter now. Miraculously, those men were the survivors that had gathered together, probably for one final assault. His eyes felt heavy, his body felt drained more than any battle he could remember. He looked down at the sword, now glowing a deep red. His eyes widened, realizing what he was carrying, and what he had used. It was no relic blade, but a chaos blade. A corrupt weapon forged by the forces of Chaos. They were trying to reclaim their own weapon, it was no wonder they threw so much at them.

Skold returned to the ship and voxed for a pick up for the stranded team, wrapping the blade in rags as he sat down inside next to the others. He looked over each of them and nodded at their resilience and abilities. These pups had all nearly been slain, as had he himself but this had been a mighty battle, one he was very proud to be involved in. He would have to wait to gloat to the others though until after they were released from the infirmary, assuming they recovered at all.

Skold sat inside the damaged Thunderhawk, licking his wounds and watching the perimeter for transport, or terrors. He would guard this area as a wolf guards its den. He would not waiver in the face of defeat, or in the grips of chaos. He is a Space Wolf, an Adeptus Astartes, a Space Marine. He is steel. He is doom. And he knows no fear.


	4. Mission IV: Rescue

It has been a few weeks since the battle on Eleusis, where the Kill Team had suffered a narrow victory against the forces of Chaos. The men had been in the infirmary aboard the Grand Cruiser Vepres, recuperating and reflecting ever since that day. Skold was the first to be allowed back to duty. His physical wounds were heavy but the main delay in his return, compared to the others, would be the heavy dose of corruption the Ordo Hereticus believed he may have incured while wielding the relic blade. They found no evidence to suggest the Space Wolf was tainted but they rigorously tested him just to be sure.

A servo skull floated down the hall toward Skold, emitting a message to him as they neared one another. It was a summons from Magnus, requesting that he meet in the Armoury. Skold smiled at the information, his muscles flexing as he readied himself for battle. Before he could attend the briefing though, he would have to make a stop at the Infirmary. He was concerned as to the status of the others, and was uneasy at undertaking a mission with unfamiliar Space Marines.

Skold peered through the thick glass of the medical area, his eyes looking over the room with a heavy heart. Vlad had not awoken since their recovery at the wreckage site, his wounds inflicted from some sort of psychic phenomenon that has rendered him unconscious and unresponsive. Though, Skold could do little for his Battle Brother except pray for his slumber to break. Rune and Broteus were no longer in the Infirmary, apparently discharged while Skold was in his final evaluation. Skold breathed deep, watching the motionless Blood Angel, knowing his abilities had aided them greatly during their previous mission.

Skold entered the Armoury and immediately began gathering his standard gear, his mind uncertain of how things would unfold without their Librarian. Rune and Broteus were both surprised to see Skold, unsure of what had become of their Devastator. They both knew of Vlad's condition, both being severely wounded on Eleusis as well. They had only barely been out of the Infirmary before they were requested to meet in the Armoury.

Magnus entered , his yellow pauldron always standing him out from the other Deathwatch members. He looked over the three men and nodded, his face both proud and sad at the same time. "Hail, Brothers! We once again need your skills for a delicate mission," he spoke, allowing Skold to gather equipment. "I know you all struggled with the events that unfolded on Eleusis, but the relics you recovered were invaluable. You battled a larger force and managed to prevail, proving the Emperor's might and protection strong and righteous in the process. As we travel between the Halox Anamoly and the Black Reef, we have been informed that our Scout, Brother Alexandros, has gone missing on the Tau controlled planet Zurcon, either taken prisoner or slain. Whatever his situation, we need to recover him , either alive or dead. His presence was meant to be secret, so that the enemy was unaware of our information gathering. Our last communication told us that the Tau Commander and the majority of the troops had moved to push the recent Tyranid invasion back. This leaves the outposts minimally defended, which is a perfect time to strike and recover our lost scout. Since Brother Vlad has not awakened from his state, you will have to complete this mission only three strong. Due to this fact, I give you each fifty requisition. This should give you the necessary tools to handle any enemies you may face with such small numbers. Remember, this is a surgical mission, we need you in and out as quick as possible. Eliminate all threats, destroy any outposts you encounter, and leave none alive to relay what has happened. May the Emperor provide you a swift return! Dismissed!"

Each of the men silently collected their weapons and arms, each of their minds stuck between the last battle and the next. "The Tau are a very advanced," Rune said aloud, breaking the silence. "As such, we need to take plenty of equipment to help break through their armour and technology." Skold was finished collecting his items by this point but gave the comment some thought. "I believe Brother Broteus should lead us," Skold said while adjusting his backpack and heavy bolter. "His tactics will prove invaluable on such a mission as this." Broteus looked at the two men and gave both of their words consideration. "Very well," the Black Templar said while grabbing various grenades. "I incite the Oath of the Astartes to aid us on this mission. Everyone take extra grenades. Rune, grab the Vengeance Launcher." Rune smiled from behind his helmet, excited at the chance of wielding experimental tech.

This would be the first mission since Rune's joining of the Kill Team that he would not be piloting the vessel. Brother Malcolm, hailing from the White Scar Chapter, would be their pilot. His orders were to fly them down, drop them off, and return until further notice. With two great enemies feuding so close, there was a very large risk of being detected or destroyed swiftly. They would also be traveling in a Stormraven, which was much nimbler than a Thunderhawk. The men boarded and signaled that they were ready, each of them unsure if the other had recovered fully from the previous incursion.

Zurcon was heavily forested, with trees standing as tall as some of the mightiest fortresses in the Imperium. The Stormraven swiftly landed, and departed, unscathed. The three Space Marines stood side by side and surveyed their surroundings. Malcolm had dropped them in a large clearing, one that looked natural and untraveled recently. A path had been cleared though, leading a winding path through the dense trees deeper into enemy territory. The edges of the path showed heavy undergrowth, which Broteus thought may prove useful.

"You are a hunter, are you not Skold?" Broteus asked, still looking over the area. "Aye," Skold answered quickly, his heavy bolter braced and ready. "I have slain and felled many beasts in my time. Each prey proving more resilient or dangerous than the last. I have learned many tactics due to such hunts." Broteus pointed at the foliage ahead and responded to the Space Wolf. "Would you say that that brush would provide us with the element of surprise and cover?" Skold eyed the tall grassy area Broteus was pointing at and nodded. "Aye," he said as he began to move forward, his keen nose sniffing the air intently. "But, that could work both ways. We run the risk of falling into a trap or being surprised as well." The three men neared the path, tall weeds and brush growing wildly on each side. "Then we each take a side," Rune said suddenly, the two men surprised at his words. "Broteus and I will take the left side and Skold can take the right. Skold's firepower is considerably greater alone than ours is solo, but together it is equal to his." Skold and Broteus both nodded in agreement at the suggestion, Skold speaking up about the plan. "I agree with this. We can catch any enemies in a crossfire as well. And we may need it, my wolf sense tells me that about twenty infantry have recently walked this path." Broteus and Rune attempted to see what the Space Wolf saw but could not, both men keeping his words in mind. "Then let us move," Broteus said, moving to the left side with Rune taking the flank. Skold also moved towards his brush on the right, his large weapon breaching the undergrowth first.

Skold, even with his large frame and large weaponry, had relative ease maneuvering through the underbrush of the forest. Rune, being more adept with machinery, struggled with the process. Broteus stepped ahead of the Techmarine, quietly parting the weeds, his eyes furiously scanning the area. Adjacent from the two, Skold moved up further ahead on his side, trying to watch the path and the trees equally.

It was not long before his awareness paid off, revealing to him a small enemy bunker. "Hold, brothers," the helmetless man whispered through the vox port in the neckk of his suit. Broteus and Rune paused, awaiting to hear either words or war ensue after his warning. "I see a bunker," Skold said quietly over the vox channel to the others. "Lightly defended. I count three Tau Fire Warriors stationed here. No sign of drones or vehicles." Broteus could not see the bunker from his position but did know the path was clear as far as they could see. "Frag it," Broteus said to Skold over the channel. "Do not waste the ammo on them." Skold smirked at the order and reached for a grenade on his belt, popping the pin and hurling it one handed. Broteus and Rune could only hear the noise generated from the explosion, once again awaiting the Space Wolves response. "Enemies destroyed," Skold replied after a moment. "I am going to cross the open to gain access to the brush across from mine. The clearing is turning and my cover ends here."

Broteus and Rune moved up to give Skold over watch, now seeing that the path was indeed winding to their left now. The brush continued on both edges as before, extending for a long ways down the path. Skold eyed his surroundings then sprinted toward the other side of the path, entering the bushes noisily. "Keep moving," Skold said over the vox, his large from no longer visible to other two. They complied and moved along the path, its turn guiding them further in to Tau territory.

The three men moved for some time with no sign of enemy movement or equipment. Rune trudged behind awkwardly, his mechadendrite arm barely staying out of view. Broteus stopped suddenly and extended a hand, giving the signal to stop. Rune halted and tried to look around the Black Templar for whatever it was he had seen. Broteus could see another bunker, this time with four Fire Warriors watching the area. Two of the Fire Warriors seemed startled as he watched, the two beginning to move away from the bunker, toward Skolds side of the path.

"My pack snagged on a large branch," Skold reported suddenly over the vox. "I think they heard me." Broteus looked at the two soldiers then back to the bunker, the other two warriors watching closely. He removed a frag grenade from his belt slowly and readied his arm. "Rune," he whispered through the helmet. "Take out the two as soon as my grenade detonates." Rune shifted his weight slightly and took aim on the investigative duo. With little effort, Broteus lobbed the grenade at the bunker, the primed weapon landing solidly inside the outpost. The small area and high explosive tool dispatched the two posted inside of the building with little exterior mess, but the noise was enough to alter the others focus. Without delay, Rune loosed a few rounds into each of the Fire Warriors, tearing them apart in place.

The three Space Marines waited for the smoke to clear and for time to pass, watching the outpost for any response teams. Skold moved ahead on his side, seeing that the path was turning again. His brush remained unbroken this time but the others would have to move across as he had before. He rested at the corner and watched the area for movement, signaling them to advance. Rune tapped Broteus on the shoulder as Skold signaled, giving the Black Templar the signal to move across. With a light sprint, Broteus moved in front of the bunker and into the hedges ahead, kneeling down as he made it safely. He waved a hand outside for Rune to follow, and the Stormwarden wasted no time crossing.

Rune moved further into the bushes than Broteus as he entered, stepping over some branches and logs to gain a footing. He paused for a moment, something grabbing his eye. The wood he had stepped over was unusual, almost manufactured instead of organic. It blended in perfectly with the surroundings, only noticeably up close and under scrutiny. Broteus looked over at his partner and his eyes widened behind his helmet. Swiftl, he knocked Rune over and drew his knife, plunging it into the camouflaged trooper lying in wait. Rune regained his footing and looked up confused, his mind quickly understanding as he saw the Tau Pathfinder wearing various foliage to blend in. Rune was more startled by the weapon it was carrying: a rail gun. A shot from that pulse weapon would have punched a hole straight through any of their armours, and at an incredible range too. Broteus removed the Pathfinders helmet, keeping it as a trophy and proof that they killed the xenos unit.

Skold knelt in his bushes, still waiting for a signal from the others. He was beginning to grow concerned, he knew these pups were not used to this type of combat. "Skold," Rune's voice whispered through the vox. "We uncovered a Pathfinder. Broteus has slain it and is securing the area." Skold chuckled to himself. He was surprised and pleased that the pups had proved him wrong. With a signal from Broteus, the three men crept further and further into Tau controlled timber, now more wary than before.

Skold traveled a short distance before coming upon another bunker, this time he could only see two Fire Warriors. He watched for some time before alerting the rest of the Kill Team, making sure there were no hidden or returning enemies. "I have another bunker in sight," Skold whispered, already pulling another grenade from his belt. "There are only two foes here. I shall dispatch them. Watch and cover me as I cross to the next patch of weeds." Broteus and Rune moved through the tall grass until they could see the bunker across from them, a large path opened up between it and the next dense portion. With a bold stride, Skold sprinted out in front of the bunker, hurling a fragmentation grenade into the bunker before disappearing into the brush on the other side. The Tau troops were caught off guard, trying to decide to shoot the invader or take cover from the grenade. With a blast, the two xenos were blown limb from limb, collapsing the front of the outpost on top of them.

"You took a risk with that move," Broteus barked over the vox. Skold laughed to himself and responded, moving further into the undergrowth. "This whole mission is a risk, Broteus. I have no fear of the enemies we face today or the day after. I shall burn through them with Emperor's fury and might." Broteus moved on, torn by his fellow teammates reasoning. They were sons of the Emperor but they were not invincible, that was proved in the last mission most of all. He would keep to his tactics, even if Skold's brash decisions did have successful results.

The path began to curve to their right again but the brush remained constant as it did so. The team paused on both sides and accessed their surroundings, unsure of where they were heading. Broteus scanned the path and noticed a structure ahead of them. A relay station lie about two clicks from their current position, probably the main purpose for this path being cut. He radioed Skold and began discussing how to proceed, while Rune watched the woods around them.

The Techmarine stared at the surrounding trees, looking for clues either about the enemy or the Scouts whereabouts. With nothing lending answers to his questions, he knelt down and checked his belt to make sure all of his grenades were intact and that nothing had shimmied loose. Within seconds of looking down, he noticed a red dot floating on his chest plate. Without looking up, Rune leapt from his position, the railgun missing its mark and striking his arm. Broteus whirled around and unloaded a burst of fire at the location from where the shot came from, his scanners trying to find the culprit. Lying on his side, Broteus could see the outline of the Tau soldier, hidden amongst some downed tree limbs. He unleashed a volley as well, shredding the trees and trooper apart.

Skold witnessed the pulse fire pierce through the brush but could not see what unfolded immediately after. Before he could radio to them, he saw a fast approaching group of Fire Warriors. This must be the group that made the tracks from earlier but that did not matter now, Skold was alone for the moment. He knew that if his first attack did not succeed, then he may be overwhelmed easily. He would wait for them to vox him or for the enemies to get close before pulling the trigger, he was just waiting on which would happen first.

Rune rose to his feet and checked the damage to his left arm. It was minimal, thanks to the Emperor's graces. Broteus took the helmet off the dead Tau, clipping with the other one on his belt. He looked back to Rune and to his wound, which seemed minor. Rune gave him a thumbs up and Broteus nodded in return, acknowledging that the Techmarine was okay and ready for action. "Skold, we..." Broteus' communication stopped as a hail of heavy bolter fire rocked the forest, screams being drowned out by the loud volley.

The two Space Marines pressed to the edge of the brush and peeked out at what was unfolding. An entire platoon of Tau were shredded and strewn upon the grassy path leading up to the relay station, Skold standing over an enemy with his heavy boot crushing it's wounded leg. "Tell me of the scout," Skold growled, pressing down on the Fire Warriors mangled leg. "We tortured your scout and began re-education on him," the helmeted trooper said, writhing in pain. "You cannot stop the greater good!" With a shift of his foot, Skold stomped the xenos head in with one motion, spitting on its corpse in response to its words.

"Back in the bushes, brother," Broteus ordered, amazed at the Devastators work. "We can still surprise the enemy relay station ahead if we hurry." Skold looked to the relay station then darted into the brush, moving quicker than before towards the building. Broteus and Rune also picked up the pace, their blood charged with adrenaline and battle. On each side of the path, the Kill Team advanced like a pack of wolves. They would encircle their prey then tear its throat out, swiftly and mercilessly.

The relay station sat in the middle of a large clearing, with two bunkers adjacent on opposite sides. The team eyed the area and found only the few soldiers in the bunkers to be left, the larger force either at the front lines or laying in the path yonder. Either way, they would strike hard and fast as if it were heavily defended. With a grenade volley from both groups, the two bunkers were destroyed easily. Rune dashed toward the door panels on the left side while Skold attempted to enter on the right side, Broteus playing look out while they attempted to breach the building.

A bolter shot from Skolds side startled Broteus, until the Space Wolf meandered around the corner. "That panel does not function," he said, taking up a position to cover Rune. Broteus shook his head and moved behind Rune, prepping for entry. Rune struggled with the interface due to his large hands but he finally decoded the sequence to enter. The doors slid open and the two Space Marines readied to fire on the occupants inside, but there was no one. Only a simple hall with a door on each side.

Broteus took the left door as Rune opened the right, each entering the opposite rooms. Rune's room was the control center, panels and pads lit up with xenos technology. Broteus found what seemed to be an empty room except for the Scout Alexandros, who lay bloodied and battered on the floor. The Black Templar knelt over him and checked his vitals. They were feint but stable, the scout was alive. With his Narthecium, he injected the neophyte, jolting him awake. The scout was groggy and weak but the drug helped him ignore most of it, getting to his feet slowly. "The relay center," he said in gruff manner. "You must cripple it, destroy it. It is valuable to them in this area."

"We have enemies inbound," Skold voxed to the others, his voice sounding delighted at the sight of enemy forces. "Take my bolt pistol," Broteus instructed Alexandros, who nodded his head and took the weapon. "Stay in cover until we can get you out of here." Alexandros left the room, Broteus in tow, stopping to see Rune's progress in the control room. "I cannot get the interface to overload or disconnect," Rune said, annoyed with the xenos machine spirits. "We will have to find another way to disable the station." Broteus looked at the room and then at Rune. Give me the Vengeance Launcher, then join Skold outside to help fend off the enemies. Rune nodded and gave the launcher to Broteus as he made his way outside.

Skold and Alexandros opened fire on the large mass of Fire Warriors that had appeared, as if in response to their breaching the station. Skold fired upon the forest that the Tau were lurking in, cutting down tree and foe alike, splintering the trees and their cover. The scout fired the bolt pistol with surprising accuracy, killing a few Tau soldiers near the left bunker. Rune exited the building and took up the right side of the building, enemy pulse fire spitting around him furiously.

Inside, Broteus readied the weapon and fired three shots into the command room, and an additional three in the torture room they used. The vengeance rounds were remote detonating explosive rounds, so Broteus had time to leave the building without concern for folly or explosions. He exited the building with his bolter in hand, the vengeance launcher primer in the other, firing bolts upon stragglers that made it out of Skolds kill box. He could see that the path was clear leading up thanks to Skold, but the back area was beginning to get overwhelmed.

Skold kept up his fire, suppressing the area in front of him and slaying all enemies who entered it. Rune could see that the enemies were trying to take cover behind the bunker, obstructing his shots and not allowing him to move unless it was in to pulse fire. He reached down and grabbed a grenade from his belt and hurled it behind the dome shaped structure. The explosion gibbed the troops behind the building but the action prompted a squad to unload on Rune, rocking his armour and burning his body.

Skold and Broteus saw this unfold, quickly decimating the Fire Warriors responsible. The few remaining troops were ironically gunned down by Scout Alexandros, who had not taken cover at all but stood his ground in the face of the enemy. Broteus grabbed up Rune and began moving him towards the rubble that was left by the bunker nearest, Skold and Alexandros taking the rear. As they made it to cover, Broteus injected the wounded Stormwarden with the Narthecium, easing his pain.

Before they could celebrate, and call in for pick up, a squadron of drones glided over the relay station, spitting more pulse fire down upon their location. Alexandros took cover this time, taking pot shots when he could. The floating disc shaped droids were small but deadly, and these were in mass. Skold cared not for the round robots with mounted guns, they were only machines, abominations of machinery. He pulled the trigger of his heavy bolter and shot down four or five within seconds, splintering the large rod like antennae that sat on the roof of the relay station.

Broteus did not fire his bolter but instead the vengeance launcher, detonating the explosives inside. The explosion rocked the building's interior and exterior, the shockwave knocking all of the drones out of the air and into the carnage below, destroying the remaining enemies and their relay station in one move. Skold let off the trigger and watched the fire burn the building and enemies alike, his eyes watching for survivors."We should waste no time," Broteus said, helping Rune to his feet. "Radio the transport and let us be gone from this place."

The men waited only a short period before the Stormraven appeared, Malcolm glad to see them all alive and with the scout safe. They hurried aboard and raced away from the site, escaping orbit without any indication they had been there at all. The trip back to the Grand Cruiser was short, but Runes visit to the Infirmary would not be. Broteus and Skold stood outside of the medical room, while Vlad still lay asleep and Rune underwent repairs and recovery for his wounds. The two men said nothing because each knew it was only a matter of time before they would be called again. For now, they would pray for their Brothers to recover so that they may continue protecting the Jericho Reach, and the Emperors children, from all of the horrors in the known verse.


End file.
